


Mistletoe

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluffy, Kisses, Mistletoe, Other, Reader Insert, but a sweetheart, zoro is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Zoro did not know what mistletoe did. You were desperate for him to get the hint.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Mistletoe

You loved your boyfriend. You really, really did. But he could be a little dense. And now was one of those moments that you cursed said density, as he had successfully avoided kissing you for nine times already. Of course, he didn’t do that on purpose, and literally all you had to do was ask and he would comply, maybe with a little blush on his cheeks. But you had hoped, considering the season to steal some little kisses under the mistletoe that you had ever so carefully placed above nearly every doorway of the ship.

The whole crew had seen you do so, and Nami had carefully inquired if Zoro even knew about the meaning of mistletoe. Mistake number one as you had shrugged and told her you assumed everyone kind of knew it? Even those that didn’t celebrate holidays had heard of the mistletoe and the traditions that came along with it. Or at least that’s what you assumed.

Robin just smiled her mysterious smile and placed a hand on your shoulder wishing you ‘good luck’. Even Usopp was looking doubtingly and it was eventually Sanji who finished the deed. _“That idiot marimo needs clues for everything. He’d probably get lost on the way looking for the mistletoe. Now if you would let me, I would kiss you even without mistletoe my wonderful y/n schwa-” “Don’t you dare Sanji.”_ You cut off the blond cook, who pouted a little in return but smiled quickly after. No matter how much he bickered with your swordsman boyfriend, he respected both of you as crewmates and friends, and would never actually willfully sabotage your relationship.

However, his remark had made you even more determined to get a kiss without any clues. Which was why you were now sulking around the ship, because none of your attempts had worked.

**First attempt.**

Casually walking into him underneath a mistletoe. He apologized for bumping into you, quickly checked if you weren’t hurt. He was so sweet, you didn’t even have the heart to point out the little plant above your heads and you went on, just hugging your sweet boyfriend before you did so.

**Second attempt.**

You figured walking into him wouldn’t do, so now you were casually leaning against the door frame, head angled upwards, looking at the mistletoe and him in intervals, very subtly asking his attention and redirecting it towards the plant. He simply asked if you were comfortable and not cold standing in the open door frame, and motioned for you to come sit with him as he asked. Again, he was insanely cute in his density and you went in to sit on his lap and snuggle as he napped.

**Third attempt.**

By now some of the crew were actually observing your attempts and snickering behind their hands, excluding Sanji who was torn between mocking Zoro and his obliviousness and actually pointing it out because he was starting to feel bad for you. You weren’t ready to give up yet. Third time’s the charm right?

You were just going to block Zoro. He was going to come out of the kitchen any time now and you were just going to make him halt in the door frame, make him look up and get that kiss. Standing in his way was no problem, making him stop in his tracks and look at you was another part of your plan that went absolutely without flaws.

But when you looked up at the mistletoe, he followed your gaze only to frown. _“Y/n, don’t you think that’s a strange place for plants? They would do so much better in the Tangerine grove”_ You blinked in confusion as you realized that he really didn’t know what he was meant to do.

**Final attempt.**

_“Oi Zoro, come over here!”_

Now Zoro wasn’t one to let himself be ordered around, but whenever you called, instinct made him move almost instantly. He followed the sound of your voice and found you standing in yet another door frame underneath one of those plants he had now spotted all around the ship.

_“What’s up y/n? Why are you underneath one of those plants again? Is this a girls thing for your hair?”_

You chuckled in response before you answered him.

“ _No silly. It’s a mistletoe. Tradition says that if two people meet underneath it, they have to kiss.”_

His eyes widened in sudden realization as to what you had been trying to do all day today.

_“You know you could have just asked me if you wanted a kiss?” “yeah yeah… I just wanted to- y’know what… just shut up and kiss me already”_

You didn’t have to ask twice. And you got bonus points for effectively blocking Sanji from getting to another room.


End file.
